


Welcome to Sakaar

by Kelliskip



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, roll with me on this Grandmaster and Valkyrie are bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: After falling from biofrost Loki gets captured by Scrapper-142 ( Valkyrie) as offering to Grandmaster.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly frostmaster centric but also get Valkyrie and Loki bonding too

_Well this is just perfect.._

Loki thought after falling on top bunch a junk only to quickly move from more debris about to crash down. The god had no idea where he landed wasn't sure if that was good or bad thing. He'll see it as good seeing no signs of a thunderous  _brother_  or deadly _sister_. Staring off in distance he spot city not to far from his current location. Speaking of there was a ship heading his way now landing in fact. Loki keep his guard up but remained calm not sure if this potential enemy- _ally?_   Existing ship was woman hair in pony tail and white lines under and above her eyes. The god wasn't sure but something about her seemed _familiar_. " Not from around here are you?" The mysterious woman asked in slurred tone, Loki wondered if woman was drunk. " Heh I'm not actually, are you here perhaps to help me?" He asked innocently enough, if she's to help no harm pulling little lie. The woman looked at Loki smirking pulling something out her pocket. " No not really, but you other hand can help me."  Before Loki could react the woman tossed a small object towards him which clanged onto his neck. Pulling out a knife Loki began to attack her only that attack never came due to being stunned and knocked unconscious.

* * *

Loki woke up  feeling numb and vision blurry seeing many different figures and mumbled voices. He groaned trying to move only realizing he couldn't which snapped him fully awake. " Oh goodie he's awake!" The god looked forward seeing a man wearing gold seating in throne like chair and same woman from earlier right by his side. " **You!"** Loki snarled, using his magic he was freed from his bounds and launched towards her ready to attack. A smug looked formed as you lifted her arm pressing a button which shocked Loki causing him to fall on his face.  It was painfully to say the less even worse two kept talking as if the god wasn't being electrocuted as they spoke.

" So what you think? Appears he has magic...new contender maybe?"

" Against my champion!?  Sweetface here might teleport if he saw him. No no wouldn't want see this one all bruised up....not like _that._

" How about gift for only you then Grandmaster?"

Loki's eyes widen staring at the two as this Grandmaster smiled at him. " 142 see this-this is reason you're my favorite always bringing best of the best. How much you want?" Loki tried to shout yet no words escaped trying give his input anything to change the subject. " Let's see...how about five million and next invite to your party." Loki struggle moving his body trying to get up but no use. " Eight million and all acess to my bar drinks on me." 142 smiled patted Grandmaster's face, " Deal."  Pulling out her remote Loki was no longer in shock but more exhausted as he watched the remote get placed in man's hand. " He's all yours see tonight G!" 142 winked at Loki at he shot her a tired glare as she stepped over his body.

" Welcome to Sakkar _and see you at the party._ "


	2. Chapter 2

Loki woke up body feeling worn-out, even his magic felt drain. _Agh my head....when did I even fall asleep._ " Few hours ago. I tell ya 142 shockers sure pack a punch. Have to say you looked so cute sleeping!" Loki turned seeing the man in gold holding a tray in his hand. The god looked around seeing he was in a comfy bed, bright colored room in fact. Loki nearly tripped rushing out of the bed backing into a corner. Normally he blast someone and leave however his magic needs recharging.

" Hey hey easy sweetcheeks. I'm not gonna hurt you."

" Then why on earth am I in this bed not some dungeon!? My god- did you...."

" WHAT! Oh heavens no I'm not some sick monster! Okay deep breaths let's start over I'm Grandmaster ruler of Sakaar you arrrreee..."

Loki stared at him  as he inhaled and exhaled. Grandmaster wasn't lying which eased the god to some extent perhaps revealing who and where he's from might be his saving grace. " Fine. I'm Loki, god of mischief from Asgard. I'm come from very very royal family. " Grandmaster looked at him before bursting into laughter confusing him.  " Ass-guard? Sounds weird but I probably visit it. Loki huh? Cute name for cute face I dig it." Grandmaster chuckled mumbling the word Asgard, Loki rolled his eye in frustration. _Absolutely not._ Ruler or not this _Grandmaster_ seemed like a joke the fact he was sold to this man was even more humiliating. With or without magic he wanted out. Right in front was the door and Grandmaster noticed that. " I know what you're thinking door there me over here easy escape. Even better no guards outside, easy win right?" Loki's eyes widen seeing a remote being pulled out causing him to gulp.

" Listen I'm nice guy promise I am. Just simple thing you have to do for me, play nice and no shocking. And believe me this-is pretty tame compared to _other punishments._ _"_ Grandmaster watched Loki waiting for his next move. Loki needed that remote and remove damn disk off his neck. For now he'll play nice _,_ getting out of the corner Loki sat back down on the bed giving a fake smile. " Good boy not hard is it. Stick with me Loki and everything will be A-Okay!" Grandmaster cheered putting remote back in his pocket and grab tray he had earlier holding bowl of bizarre fruits. Loki just stared not sure what or in is in the food. Grandmaster playfully rolled his eyes plucking grab like fruit placing it in his mouth. " See nothing wrong. Pretty sweet." Loki said nothing slowly picking it up giving the grap a taste. He nodded his head liking sweet flavor. The god quietly ate enjoying the silence for once although he wasn't fond of  Grandmaster eying him up and down.

" Stop that."

"  Just admiring you. Green suits you very well but..."

" What not your favorite color?'

" Eh too dull. How about brighter color? Tailors going to have ball with you!"

Loki huffed snapping his finger his outfit turning from dark green to dark blue and purple shade, followed by cape yellow on inside and blue on outside. Grandmaster was awestruck seeing Loki's magic in action again. " Perfect suits you really I love it!" A smile formed on his face not only glad his magic is coming back also fond of  the compliment.  _How on..._ " Look at that got a real smile from you." Loki felt his cheeks go red looking away which made Grandmaster giggle  rubbing Loki's back. Maybe the man had some magic of his own Loki wasn't sure, his charm for whatever reason slowly eased him. _Perhaps there really is more to him...I can use that. Something I can get out of this I know it._ Grandmaster got up holding his hand out for Loki to take. _Just play nice sure I can do that_. Smiling again Loki took it getting up as well.

" Taking me somewhere?"

" Yup many actually we have party to plan! And you sweetface going to be guest of honor!"

_Okay playing nice Loki. Let's see how this go._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Grandmaster pov and see Valkyrie again :)


	3. Chapter 3

Grandmaster was fascinated by Loki. His been on Sakaar for...... _good while_ and he's never encounter someone like him. Loki had this attitude about him, very sassy and his green eyes, long black hair Grandmaster thought he was seeing things. _142 you out done yourself again_.  Hopefully the party he's about to throw will get Loki to loosen up and relax at least to trust him. Sooner the trust sooner the shock disk can be removed. _And sooner I can kiss that adorable sweetface..._

" Sir?"

Grandmaster snapped out of his thoughts looking at pink girl wearing white. "Preparations for party are done. Is the guest of honor ready?" Grandmaster raised his finger cueing the girl to wait a moment. " Say sweetcheeks ready to party?" They looked at Loki sitting down as his nails got painted by another pink girl. Dark grape purple suited him well matched with his outfit. " I suppose there about dry, sure." Loki replied blowing on his nails and quietly thanked the girl. " Great! Let's boogie shall!" Grandmaster pulled Loki close hand on his waist.

" You're gonna love it on Sakaar best parties ever!"

" Best party in whole galaxy?"

" I'm ruler of this place so....yeah."

" Let's hope."

Grandmaster chuckled, he really liked Loki's sense of humor. What kind of host he be if his parties aren't the best? Taking elevator to very top the two were greeted by cheering noises as they entered.  Techno music was playing, neon lights flashing, dancing and chatter everywhere. " Well is this a party or what!?" Grandmaster clapped his hands together very eager  to hear Loki's input. Looking around Loki nodded his head mildly impressed. " It's very different from Asgard parties I'll give it that. But I'll put your drinks to real test." Grandmaster whistled taking Loki's hand and leading him to the bar. " Give sweetface here the good stuff-let's see....ah sonic nova drink two glasses." Bratender went to work grabbing large purple glass bottle opening it pink fog appeared as he poured it. Glass was filled with pastel pink liquid almost like something you see in the cosmos. 

" Thank you and cheers to you Loki, _god of mischief._ May we have on hell of party tonight!"

" To you as well. May I figure out you secrets."

Loki winked at the last part clinking his glass and taking a sip. Grandmaster giggle seeing Loki's reaction to the drink. Sonic nova had sour taste at first but very nice sweet taste at the end just way he likes his drinks. Taking another sip watching Loki, Grandmaster arched his eyebrow when Loki's eyes darken staring at _someone_. Turning around he saw 142 walking towards them. _Well this be interesting._

" Hey G.... _sweetcakes_."

" It's Loki **you witch**. I have not forgotten what you done to me."

" You should be grateful. The Grandmaster loves to spoil his new companions."

" 142 that suppose to be a surprise when he's good.  But it's true, daddy likes to spoil."

Loki almost choked on his drink stopping his glare at 142 instantly, the two couldn't help but giggle. " Say Loki why don't you go mingle with others for a bit. Me and 142 need to have a quick chat won't take long at all. Loki looked at him and glared at her not moving. " Ahem." He tapped his pocket where the remote lied, be shame to ruin their good time with a shock. Loki shudder quickly getting up and going else where. _Such a good boy._ " Follow me 142 away from the noise."

* * *

Grandmaster isn't that bad of guy if you know him well. 142 was his favorite, she knew what man liked boy did he pay her well. So good it made certain guard hate her. She didn't care all that matter was getting the money and drinking. Odd when she saw Loki, his clothing her heart stung being remind of home. _Enough of that, what is done is done._ She thought no need to remember the past now. Grabing the can she drank the hot liquor in one gulp ready to hear what Grandmaster has to say. She's curious as to what he needed to talk in private. " Say this Asgard place no anything about it?"142 stared at him, _he couldn't possiblely....no he wouldn't no._

" What's there to no, place of royals, gods, fighting. Small planet for what I can remember."

" That it? Give them one thing Asgard as some good looking people. Okay question two, Loki has magic so-"

" You're wondering if your charm spells will work on him yeah?"

" Yes! Can it? I really don't want hurt guy with your gadget. He seems to be warming up to me... _slowly_. So should I use it?"

" Hmm this one-Loki seems like a stronger magic user. I weight it out see how he reacts to you naturally. _But_ if he miss behaves by all means use my toy."

Grandmaster placed his hand under his chin thinking it over. " Your right I just go with the flow. Ha look at me Grandmaster asking how woo someone. 142 you brought me a wild card." She smiled that it was. She's intrigued how this all will play out. " Well! G nice giving you advice. I'm going back to the party, think I'll try one of drinks you had earlier. She tapped his nose before leaving.

" Oh and good look G! This one may be a keeper.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what you think of G.M and Valkyrie's pov?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up short chapter

_This isn't too bad_. Loki thought sipping his drink. If all he needed to do was chat, party, be Grandmaster's _date_. To be fair he's been through worse, and if he plays his cards right Loki won't be in that situation. _I could escape  maybe far enough that damn shock won't reach me._ The thought died seeing 142 coming back inside heading back to the bar. Before she could reach the area Loki grabbed her taking her to a corner away from the crowd.

" **You!"**

" Yes me? I have a name by the way."

" A number-whatever, I want to know-"

" Know what? Why I sold you? Why the Grandmaster wanted speak with me? Or are you just jealous?"

Loki let out low growl frustrated scanning the room Grandmaster was nowhere to be found. Before he can speak Loki froze seeing familiar remote in 142's hand. " Smart boy. I gave G **my** toy after all but doesn't mean I only have one." 142 placed the remote back in her pocket seeing Grandmaster was now inside. "Don't be too down you got an easy job. Just look pretty and behave okay, _Loke_ s." She ruffled Loki's hair before walking away waving at Grandmaster as he came over. " Hey! You kids playing nice?" Loki face was blank which concerned Grandmaster, " What's wrong not in party mood?" Loki signed, " Regrettably. I very much like to leave." Grandmaster pouted disappointed and then shrug his shoulders pulling Loki close to him.

" Oh alright only because you behaved well for your first day."

* * *

Loki hoped he get a room of his own but perhaps hasn't earn the privilege. Same room he woke up in will be same he'll sleep in, the Grandmaster's bedroom. " So, do I sleep on the floor or...." Grandmaster laughed, " Course not you sleep with me silly." Loki gave half smile not sure about sharing bed with the man. " Loki." Hs chin was lifted up by Grandmaster, Loki didn't even noticed man gotten that close to him." Talk to me, what's on your mind?" He didn't want to say but _something_ was telling him to speak. That feeling of reassurance and calmness  from before, possibly Grandmaster's doing but Loki wasn't sure _yet._ Whatever it was it allowed him to finally vent out his frustrations.

" There are a lot of things. Biggest one is this scrapper of yours. Favorite or not I **do not** like her. Putting this damn disk on me, making me someone's pet! My life already bad but now it's from bad to worst!" Loki continued his ranting and Grandmaster just listen, occasionally nodding or gasping at the god's words. Taking a deep breath Loki was done feeling what needed to be said was finally off his chest. " Feel better?" He asked patting the god's back, " Yes thank you and no offense to you." Grandmaster chuckled, " Non taken." The two sat in were now awkwardly quiet, Grandmaster patted his knee before snapping his finger.

" Let's cuddle!"

" Pardon?"

" Come on you cuddle before right?"

" I-no thank you I'm fine."

" Aww sweetpea. I promise we're just going to cuddle and sleep nothing else."

Loki crossed folded his arms staring at Grandmaster seeing eager look on his face. _Well he's not lying..._ " Alright but nothing els-" Grandmaster rushed to the bed getting under the covers arms open for Loki to join. For someone that looked old he still had speed in him. Loki rolled his eyes snapping his fingers changing his outfit again. Outfit slightly similar to Grandmaster's expect his was black and green. Grandmaster whistle liking the display as Loki got in the bed. " Loving this magic thing of yours....bet you have _lots of tricks_ huh?" A  grin formed as Loki thought of many things he can _could_ do to Grandmstaer alone. " Aww another smile how cute. You have a lovely smile remember that okay." Grandmaster petted Loki's hair, which god found comforting strangely enough. Ge even scouted closer into Grandmaster arm so he can be embraced.  Loki slowly drifted off to sleep hearing man complement and praise him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I got this headcanon that Grandmaster has this charm that basically allows people fall for him. But Loki strong magic user so charm doesn't take a heavy effect on him. So that part reason G.M so intrugied by Loki has to actually has to woo him, work for it.
> 
> thought I explain incase anyone was confused or curious


	5. Chapter 5

Loki woke up feeling well rested, best sleep in had years. Stretching his body like a cat Loki looked around the room as a reminder of where he was. Grandmaster was still asleep lightly snoring. _I could escape he's asleep after all. Maybe suffocate him....or I can take the remote see how he likes to be_ electrocuted. Loki's magic should be fully charged now ready to strike and be on his merry way. " Something on your mine sweetpea?" Loki looked at Grandmaster who was lazily smirking at him. _Perhaps another time._ " Nothing....just been a while have a goodnight's rest." Grandmaster cupped Loki's face rubbing his cheek which relaxed the god.

" Glad my cuddling helped.*gasp* I know! Me and you lets share nice hot bath! What do you say sweetface?"

" If I do could you remove _this_?"

" Clever boy but no not yet. But I say you're on right track! Come on I'll even let you pick the bubble bath!"

Grandmaster grabbed Loki's hand pulling him out the bed. The god sighed disappointed the damn disc won't be removed. _Guess I have try plan B._

The bathroom luxurious added with Grandmaster's taste. Bright colors, gold tiled floors and huge shelf holding many different shaped bottles. Wouldn't surprise Loki if half of them were exotic drinks. In the corner was two pink woman holding towels and robes, it made him feel _uneasy_. " Do they have to be here?" Loki asked trying to remain nice as possible, thankfully Grandmaster didn't seem offended. " Guess Ass-guard doesn't do that kinda thing huh? Fair enough-Ladies you can go." With a wave of his hand the women were gone leaving Grandmaster and Loki alone. " I'm feeling purple what about you?" Loki shrugged his shoulders not caring  what Grandmaster was picking. Grabbing a tiny gray bottle, he poured the mysterious liquid into the tub turning bathwater into a lavender like swirl. It was a pretty sight and Loki was ready to hop in. Seemed Grandmaster beat him to it robe already discarded o the floor. " Join me sweetface, water won't bite!" _I hope it doesn't._ The god didn't see the remote near Grandmaster at least he thought so. _Give him show  and maybe this damn disk be gone._ Loki smirked slowly removed his garments in a teasing manner to point he folded his clothes seductively.

" Killing me here gorgeous. Bring that cute butt over here!"

" As you wish."

The water _tickled_ Loki, the bizarre liquid felt liked it was fizzling on his body. Loki hummed sat little closer to Grandmaster humming. " Would you help washing my hair?" Grandmaster chuckled glad Loki asked. Loki loved the gentle fingers combing through his hair. Grandmaster would mumble praises about how lovely his hair was and that he should never cut it. " Close your eyes sweetpea." Loki did feeling warm water rush down his head. He swore felt quick kiss on his lips, Loki opened his eyes seeing Grandmaster trying to be innocent. Loki narrowed his eyes inching closer so he can wrap his arms around Grandmaster's neck.

" All you had to do was ask."

" I know just couldn't help myself...I'm sorry."

Loki huffed kissing the man back which caught Grandmaster by surprise seeing he was blushing. Loki giggle scooting back to get out the water he pause to still see an awestrucked Grandmaster. " What? Don't just stare help dry me off." Grandmaster shot out the water  nearly slipping in the process, the god smirked relived his plan is working.

_So far so good...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry being short next chapter be longer :)   
> but plus side they smooched


	6. Chapter 6

Loki is a wonderful gift, Grandmaster needed to find another way to thank 142. The raven hair had turned into little minx and Grandmaster  **loved it**.  _En Dwi Gast you got yourself another one, bathtub never fails_. Grandmaster was fond of Loki's _performance_ preferable his body. Loki was slim yet still had muscle tone body, Grandmaster took his time kissing ever inch. Each kiss had a compliment or praise making Loki blush each time. " Aww you're bashful. Don't be sweetface I mean everything I say." Loki faced him again looking into his eyes as if searching for a lie. Grandmaster saw that as perfect chance to steal another kiss. Loki moaned into the kiss arms wrapping around Grandmaster's neck. " That's it sweetpea open up for daddy. Doing amazing!" Grandmaster nipped Loki's ear and started licking the outer shell. He started placing wet kisses down Loki's neck he stopped a the tiny disk. " What's wrong?" He hummed eyeing the disk,  _what to do what to do..._ Clicking his teeth Grandmaster lend over grabbing his robe reaching into the pocket. Loki gasped seeing the remote being pulled out. " No need to worry I'm not going to zap you. Unless....you're into that-I don't judge nor mind." Loki shook his head rapidly denouncing the idea very quickly. _Guess another time then_.

" Okay Loki here's deal I really like you. And since you been **such** a good boy I'll remove the disk."

" ......seriously?"

" Yup told you I'm a nice guy.  **However** just because you're no longer bound doesn't mean you pull any funny business. I'm sure my champion love having a new toy to smash."

"  I prefer being with you. Besides this  _champion_ of yours sounds like a pain. Why deal with pain when I can have  _pleasure?_ "

" My my my  I couldn't agree more."

" Shall we take this somewhere else?"

" Oh yes! I like that plan!"

* * *

142 chugged her beer in one gulp tossing the can on the ground. Grandmaster wanted to see her not sure  _what or why_ he needed her. Walking inside main hall she saw Topaz who huffed in annoyance. " Careful Paz don't want to get more wrinkles do you?" 142 giggled seeing Topaz face turn red she wobble passed the giant double doors. " Hey G.  _Sweetcakes_ how's-" 142 stopped eyes widening for a second. It wasn't fact Loki was sitting on Grandmaster's lap, no that's normal her shock disk was no longer on Loki's neck.  " Ah 142 glad you can make I have a favor but first come here please." She walked over seeing Loki glare at her she glared back with a smug grin. Grandmaster gave her back the remote and disk  placing them in her hand.

" I guess he's trained yes?"

" I'm  **not** an animal you drunk witch!"

" Now now no bickering you two. I really need to set a play date for you two."

" Is that the favor G? I don't think he'll be big fan on how I  _play_."

Grandmaster laughed petting Loki's head seeing his frustrated expression. " Actually I wanted you to find me a contender. Seeing you always go above and behind. So I'm thinking two days-sounds good!" 142 frowned, it's true she finds best gifts out anyone for Grandmaster but that's usually takes time even luck. Finding Loki in the junkyard was pure luck but this- " Is there an issue?" Grandmaster asked in serious tone which got Loki looking concerned. " You'll pay me well right?" Grandmaster smiled nodded his head, " Always do don't I?" Two days then to find a contender not just anyone, someone that make a good show. 142 left the room exhaling not sure what to do if she's empty handed.

_I need a bloody drink._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder who gonna help 142 with her dilemma ;)  
> but hey good for Loki no more shocking :D


	7. Chapter 7

_Well shit_. 142 thought to herself, she had one more day left to find Grandmaster a contender. If the champion wanted a new toy to break she would've been back same day give her an hour or two. However that wasn't the case and the many people scattering in the junkyard did not meet Grandmaster's _standards_ of entertainment. Climbing into her ship 142 decided to do one last search in the junkyard hoping luck be on side once again.  142 hasn't figure out a plan if she came empty handed she was too drunk to care as she drank another bottle. She paused seeing someone fell right out the sky  _just like Loki_. 142 rubbed her eyes making sure she wasn't hallucinating a smirked steering her ship to the crash site.

Down below  she spotted a man in a cape being attacked by scavengers and surprisingly fighting back well.  _Luck is on my side again_.  Landing her ship, 142 took one last drink as her door open. " He's mine." She explain falling into a heap of garbage beneath her, " WAIT!" 142 got up trying to regain her balance she got a better look at the netted man she smirk knowing he's perfect for Grandmaster. The scavengers yelled at her not that she cared hitting her hands together her ship aimed its guns at them. Matter of seconds the scavengers left leaving her and the man alone. " Thank you! Listen can you help me I need to-" Placing shock disk on his neck 142 pressed the button knocking him unconscious. _They make this too easy._ She grinned knowing Grandmaster will be pleased with this one. How strange _Thor_   the man called himself said he's from Asgard, 142 frowned at that name, she shocked him again bored of his rambling.

_First Loki and now him....what happen?_

_Who cares you left that behind they're no longer your problem!_

* * *

142 was surprised not seeing Loki with Grandmaster guess he really is _trained_. " So my lovely Scrapper 142 what you find for me? Have to say this one, this one right here looks promising! I need get closer look can you bring me closer?" Topaz pushed Grandmaster's chair towards the new  _contender_. She smiled seeing the intrigued look on his face that was always a good sign.

" Hmm yep Topaz pay her please."

" Just wait a damn minute! I'm not for sell!"

142 push a button on her remote shocking him once again. Grandmaster chuckled even getting a grin from Topaz. 

" I'll take 10 million."

" Oh she's dreaming, 10 million?"

" Heavens sakes just pay her!"

Topaz rolled her eyes transferring the money with quick tap on her wrist. 142 had smug grin tapping Grandmaster's cheek making him blush. Normally she leave heading back to her ship, however curiosity peaked her mind.  " Say G mind I join you while you show him the tour?" Grandmaster clapped his hands excited she asked, " Oh of course you can!" She smile knowing a certain someone be around during his tour.

_Sweetcakes eat your heart out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Thor is here and next chap be Loki and Grandmaster pov  
> just so you know this fic will be bit different from the movie ;)


	8. Not a chapter

Sorry I haven't updated this fic, had my focus on other fics. Plus I'm currently in finals week for school so pretty much all fics I plan on updated is on pause. 

Good news tho I will be updating soon in May since most of my finals be over ( and I'll be going back home for summer)

So don't worry this fic not abandon  _ ~~I just have problem starting something leave it alone and start something new ;-;~~_

 ~~~~Be on look out and thanks for your patience ^-^


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * gasp* a new chapter it's been ages. Thanks being patience hopefully you guys enjoy ^-^  
> and don't worry updates will be more frequent

Loki could get use to this, no shock disk, freedom to do whatever he please.... _mostly_. Sakaar  wasn't that  bad a place and being with Grandmaster paid off well.  This planet honestly is perfect fit for the god , chaotic, judgement-free, nothing could possible-

" Hey there sweetcakes!"

Loki rolled his eyes hearing 142,  _she'll pay calling me that name!_ 142 walked towards Loki with smug grin yanking his drink out his hand. " Don't you have a job to do for Grandmaster?" 142 burped tossing the empty glass over her shoulder, she's worse than Thor when it comes to manners. " For your information Lowkey, I did and I figured **you liked to see what I found**. " Loki arched his eyebrow not too fond with 142's statement, he's very disappointed she didn't fail at Grandmaster's task. " It's **Loki**." The god spat in annoyance still not sure what the scrapper was trying to pull here. 142 simply winked at him in amusement.

" Loki! Loki over here!"

 Loki eyes widen hearing his name being called. He knew that booming voice all to well.  _Thor?_   He couldn't believe it, Thor was alive! Loki rushed over not even show if Thor was  _Thor_. "  If Thor was now on Sakaar then that meant Hela ....Loki saw the shock disk on Thor's neck along with him being bounded, he looked over at 142 who waved at him smiling. " Loki you gotta-" Loki quickly shushed Thor quickly still trying to take in everything. 

" You're alive?"

" Of course I'm alive I taught you were dead!

" What no! I been here for weeks!"

" Weeks!? I just got here! Where's your chair?"

" I didn't get one"

" He's lying, seeing he  **was** in that chair few weeks ago."

" You what-Loki this woman got you too!?"

" Sure did thanks for paying for my drinks boys. Also you're welcome sweetcakes I got your contender like you wanted."

Loki glared at 142 he should've know this was her doing no wonder she was bothering him. Loki tried giving Thor an innocent look but the larger god nearly growled at him angered by the news.  " Aww look at you three chatting, Topaz aren't they cute?" All three looked at Grandmaster, Loki nearly forgotten the man was there. " One I don't like her." Loki replied pointing at 142 her just stuck out her tongue playfully, " Two I have no idea who this man is." Thor gasped offended struggling to get out his bindings, Loki took step back.

"  No idea- I'm his brother!"

" Adopted."

" Boy you Ass-guard folks are weird, I love it! 142 you really hit the jackpot!"

Grandmaster clapped his hands excited even more amused that Thor threaten him. 142 laughed eyes never leaving Loki's. The god was  _worried_ but he couldn't show that let alone to the likes of 142.  Grandmaster on other hand noticed right away. " Tell you what Sparkles, I'm a fair guy Loki knows first hand."  He smiled winking at Loki who merely looked away.

" We want a good fight you want freedom! Beat my champion and you're free, deal?"

" FINE! Who's ever ass I have to kick so be it!"

" Wonderful!  Contender's room will be that way."

Loki wanted to say something but Thor was already gone. 142 playfully patted Loki's back he grunted pushing her off, out all the people it had to be Thor.

_Damn it._

* * *

Grandmaster was excited for this upcoming fight. Sure his champion smashing others into rumble was fun but 'Sparkles Lord of Thunder'  Will be a fight that go down in history-maybe. "I tell you Sweetface, everyone  **loves** my champion lets hope your brother-" Grandmaster stopped seeing Loki frown biting his nails, Loki didn't seem to noticed Grandmaster grabbed his hand.

" This  _champion_ of yours does he really kill his opponents?" 

" Depends how sturdy your ah brother is."

Loki eyes widen in concern and Grandmaster felt slightly bad. " Oh Sweetpea  don't feel sad."  Grandmaster cupped Loki's face kissing him which quickly relaxed him. " Can't you just pick someone else?" Grandmaster gave a quiet chuckled kissing side of Loki's neck. " Sorry Loki not making any changes."  Loki moved away before climbing onto Grandmaster's lap, both of their clothes magically faded away. Loki gave a seductive smile, " Perhaps I can change your mind." Loki said Grandmaster placed his hands on Loki's hips pulling him close.

" You can try sweetpea."

_You can certainly try...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Loki's plan work on Grandmaster? We'll see next chapter  
> * P.S next chap will have some smut*

**Author's Note:**

> all feed back is welcome  
> more chapters on the way


End file.
